Romano In WONDERLAND!
by GnomeDream 17
Summary: South Italy/Romano finds himself in the mystical world of wonderland, where the antagonist see's his as a threat to his prevail. Can Romano change the Magical land and his people? or will he be caught and trapped in the land of imagination? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: as you should know by now I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Anyone else annoyed by saying this?I do nnot own Alice in Wonderland**

The field of sunflowers was bright, like the sun. Their vibrant color brightened as the morning went on. How did he found himself on the grass a few feet from the dirt road, and under a tall cottonwood tree? It was the perfect scene. Everything of he surroundings was peaceful and downright gorgeous. Yet, he felt like banging his head against the tree.

_The problem with grass is that the damn stuff is itchier than hell_. Romano thought, scratching his skin until it burned. "North! Why am I here?!

Up in the tree, Ludwig sat on the branch of the tree with Feliciano, as the Italian thought the German to draw. Feliciano looked down at his big brother who looked back up at him from the ground. "You said you wanted to!"

"No I didn't!" Romano exclaimed. "You said we were going out for ice cream!"

"We will, just 30 more minutes, Ludwig is doing well!" He looked at the blob of colors on the German's canvas. He bit his lip at the sight of it. Ludwig collected more paint on his brush. "Besides," Feliciano continued. "It's good for you to get some fresh air, enjoy nature."

Romano grumbled and cured to himself. Pulling himself up, a tune entered his head. It was bouncy and grew louder in his head. He began to whistle as he walked, he found himself on a path surrounded by trees. The bark was worn and seemed to take the image of faces. Even the plants and flowers among the ground seemed to have their own personalities and presences of their own. He began to think about how odd that would be, if everything had a face and personality.

Suddenly, Romano saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, but saw nothing there. The trees and bushes had become thicker and closer, the path had disappeared. Romano stopped his whistling. Spinning around, everything his eyes could see was swallowed by trees and shadows. The only light came from the sun light the branches didn't block out.

"_crunch crunch crunch squeak hiccup crunch crunch…" _

"Ahh!" Romano nearly leaped 3 feet in the air, turning to look behind him. At first, he saw nothing, but then looked down to see the most terrifying thing.

A white-grey bunny sat a few feet from his boots. It had long ears, leaning away from its head, violet eyes, and was nibbling eagerly on a carrot. What was strange was that the bunny was wearing a wool scarf and a badge as well. Even more strange, was that the crunching sound slowly turned into words Romano could make out.

(it would be kinda terrifying seeing a Russia Rabbit I think. You?)

"*Crunch crunch* oh no, this won't *crunch* do. The *crunch* King won't be *crunch* happy." The bunny's voice was soft, and Romano was just about to react when the creature dropped the carrot from its little paws and ran as fast as his feet could carry it, which was certainly faster than Romano.

"Wait!" Romano whined. "You can talk?! Come back! Why do you have a scarf and shiny coin badge thing?! Come on bro!" He said as he watched the bunny scurry through the trees. He began to follow it, running as fast as he could through the maze of trees. Every other second, he would lose sight of the animal, than would find it again.

"I must hurry, oh my. The king will be angry. What shall I do! I need to hurry and inform him. Maybe I should wait until after his big event, so he won't be nervous. Oh no, oh my! I smell a plot coming on!" The rabbit spoke quickly, faster than he could run. Suddenly, it slowed and Romano was able to catch up with it.

He came to the clearing just in time to see it squirm through a rabbit hole and fall into the earth. Romano heard it yell what sounded like _Vodka, _and echoed as it grew quieter. Then there was silence. Romano was left alone in the clearing, panting, and wondering if he had imagined it all.

But then again, there it was, the rabbit whole in which the creature had disappear into. He crouched down, and tilted his head to look into it. He could only see darkness. _What could it hurt? I ain't no wus. _He thought silently, and got down on all fours.

He said goodbye to the sun and entered the hole, it could barely allow him to crawl through, but he fit, and it went on for a few feet. There was no telling when it would end, but he kept going until…

( I bet you knew this was coming)

…He fell. And kept falling, trying to hopelessly process what he saw before his eyes, Anything but darkness and the real world.

**To be continued**

**A/N: How was that? This story is going to be pretty long, but with little chapters. I hope you will like/liked my take on this story. Please review, keeps me going, like energy. What did you think of Russia bunny? Haha. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I do not own Alice and wonderland**

As Romano fell face first down into the rabbit hole, he felt his stomach drop into his chest and his heart into his throat. He tired to find in himself to scream or swear, but the words wouldn't come. Despite the circumstances, he was not scared or angry. There was only a light feeling, like a feather, and unending confusion.

The room was full of colorful, unfindable lights; ones of purples and blues, greens and reds. They lit up everything around him. He now wondered if he was indeed falling, or if strange objects were floating up past him. First came a giant card board box, what once was a box of irregularly sized animal crackers. Romano landed in it, and after untangling himself, he stood up and looked around. He found that the box was now falling with him, and the rest of the objects were falling up wards.

Suddenly, the floor of the box opened, and Romano was falling freely again. _It feels like flying in a way, _Romano thought to himself. He watched as a book shelf came towards him, and he grabbed onto one of the books. "Of Mice and Men." He announced to no one, then threw the book up wards were it floated again. On the side of the downwards tunnel, he saw was a dresser, with a stool floating in front of it. The Italian technically "swam through the air" And placed himself on the stool. There was a mirror mounted to the wall of the hole above the dresser. He looked into it, and saw of course him, and his surroundings. But the longer he looked into the glass, the more he noticed it would morph and change. He watched as a hat magically formed on his reflection's head, the a mustache grew, and the cycle continued till there was no image at all. Romano watched as the mirror magically shattered, in slow motion, shards floating through the air.

_Oh, I am dreaming. _He decided, and started thinking about all the best dreams wouldn't be completed until he head butted Antonio when he woke. Romano fiddled with contents of a jewelry box that sat upon the dresser. At one point he found a beautiful golden pocket watch, and just before he wrapped his hands around it, the dresser came off of the wall of the tunnel, and so did he. They went their separate ways; the furniture going up, and he going down.

He seemed to fall for ever and ever, minutes flying by. On several occasions he thought about sleeping, but never could, for he was supposedly dreaming. All he could do is close his eyes and think.

When he opened them, he found himself still falling, but noticed that the objects had stopped floating up, and only mounted the walls of the rabbit hole. Slowly, he looked down. Below him was a huge pillow, the case covered in a quilt of all quilts he had ever seen in his life. Designs and patterns dilated and filled his vision. He watched as the giant pillow raced towards him and he landed, almost being swallowed by it. Then Romano was bounced several feet, flying through the air, and he landed with a thud.

"Ouch!" He groaned, tangled in his own limbs. He felt as if he had snapped every bone in his body. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw a checker patterned floor, shaped like a cone. Next to him was a magnificent chandelier, strung with blue and black crystals. The strange part was trying to wrap his head around it being able to stand upside down, where "hence the term" the bottom was the top and the top was connected to the floor.

When Romano looked up he saw the same pattern on the ceiling, but instead of a chandelier, there was a table, and of course it was upside down as well, along with the flowers and vase sitting on top of it. Then it hit him. He felt the weight of his hair pulling away from his head and his shirt trying to ride up, or should I say down.

"Oh, you jack-." Was all he could say before he plummeted down to the ceiling, which was now his floor. He landed next to the now, right-side-up table. "Ouch!" He repeated, a little louder this time.

When he stood up, he was surrounded by doors; all shapes and sizes, designs and materials. He walked over to a large wooden set of double doors, and pulled. Nothing.

Then he chose a white painted single door, which was also looked. Soon, he found that all of the doors were locked, as predicted. He decided he would be stuck there until he woke up.

"Dammit, I am hungry." Romano said to himself, he was tired of being quiet and thinking. At that point, he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Then he thought, reluctantly, he could just imagine anything he wanted, and it would be there, it was his dream, after all. So he closed his eyes, and with all of his mind capacity, he wished for food. When he opened them, nothing.

"Ahh!" He yelled, and it echoed through the room. His anger led him to pull down a huge, show curtain that hung on the wall of the windowless room. When the tapestry fell to the floor, he saw a door. Not one foot tall or wide, with a small, golden door knob.

He crouched down to the small exit, studying it. He wrapped his fingers around its knob, and turned it.

Locked. Romano was about to scream again, when something caught his eye. The eerie look of the wall paper ripping, as if someone had done it with their finger nails, almost shook him. He made out the words- MY KEY IS ON THE TABLE!

He turned to see the table in the middle of the room, as it was before, but on top, was a small key. He rushed to grab it, and brought it back to the tiny door. Gently, he slid it into the lock, and heard a small _click_ as he turned it. When he twisted the knob once more, the door swung open. He laid on the floor and looked through the opening.

Vibrant colors blinded his vision. Millions of plants glowed and thrived in their surroundings. Romano saw a red sky, and little pixies fluttering here and there. There was a small trial leading from the door, made up my glowing cobble stones. Down the path he could barely make out and animal, who was quickly scrambling. He heard the quick rambling of its voice, then its white scarf flying behind it. The rabbit.

"Hey, You! Bunny!" Romano yelled at the creature , who he had forgotten about. "Get back here you jerk! You have some answering to do! HEY!" He hopelessly exclaimed, for it was the animal's fault Romano was in this mess. Soon, the bunny disappeared again.

Romano let his head fall onto the marble floor in spite of himself. How was he going to fit though the door? His own head could barely fit, and he would probably cut off his gravity-defying curl in the process anyway.

Just when he was going to give up, he heard the quiet ribbing of wallpaper again. When he looked up, he knew his dream wasn't close to done.

** To be continued**

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. I have had the alice in wonderland dream so many times with either me or Hetalia characters. Oh! Also, we all know what happens when you touch North and South Italy's curls right? But what do you think would happen if they were pulled or cut off? Please tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
